[unreadable] [unreadable] The International Union of Operating Engineers (IUOE) is proposing to participate in the HWWT and HDPT programs. The total first year cost for the HWWT is $2,451,364; and $1,143,600 for the HDPT. The lUOE's objectives are aimed at continually improving the quality, effectiveness, and efficiency of the HAZWOPER Train-the-Trainer course and underlying network of local union training programs, and adapting to the changing needs of its target populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] The HWWTP target audience is 260,000 hoisting and portable engineers nationwide who operate and maintain heavy construction equipment; 100,000 stationary (building) engineers responsible for heating, ventilating, and air conditioning, water systems, and critical infrastructure in commercial, industrial, institutional, and residential structures; and workers nationwide in critical infrastructures, such as ports, petrochemical plants, hospitals, schools, and power generating facilities. Over the 5-year period, the IUOE will train 65,560 workers and instructors using its 23 HAZWOPER and safety and health related courses. [unreadable] [unreadable] The target audience for the HDPTP is the same as the HWWTP, but includes, in addition, 60,000 Transport Workers Union employees that operate subways and public transportation nationwide. Over the 5-year period, the IUOE will train 14,304 workers and instructors using the nine homeland security related courses, including the OSHA Disaster Site Worker courses. [unreadable] [unreadable] In both programs, the IUOE will explore and pilot the use of Advanced Training Technologies utilizing its consortium members, West Virginia University Safety and Health Extension and Wheeling Jesuit University, to enhance the consistency and efficiency of IUOE training programs, emphasizing "blending learning" in the IUOE 40-Hour HAZWOPER training. With its subcontractor, ATL, IUOE will enhance the evaluation, quality control measures, and use feedback to improve training methods, materials, and delivery. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]